


cool hot sweet love

by radioactivebaby (orphan_account)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Beach House, Beach Sex, Bottom Bang Chan, Bottom Hwang Hyunjin, Breathplay, Caught, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Cumplay, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Hwang Hyunjin is a Sweetheart, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Polyamorous Character, Smut, Soft towards the end, Spit Kink, Spit Play, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Lee Felix (Stray Kids), blowjob, but they talk about it really quickly, just a little, no one vomits, there is no dom/sub really, there is one tiny vomit mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:48:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24988582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/radioactivebaby
Summary: Felix and Chan go on a holiday together, Hyunjin joins them, and maybe the three of them will be going to Australia together from now on.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Hwang Hyunjin, Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix
Comments: 8
Kudos: 197





	cool hot sweet love

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at coming up with descriptions but I promise the fic is better than the summary, I swear on my life. 
> 
> I do want to note that they do mention vomit at some point, no one vomits, but they do bring it up.  
> There is a little bit of breathplay where Chan messes with Felix's ability to breathe. I just want to note of some things that could be uncomfortable for people. 
> 
> Other than that, I am so sorry I haven't posted anything in months, I hit a wall of writer's block and I've been really busy with work and school. I hope some hyunchanlix makes up for that.

It wasn’t often that Chan and Felix were able to go back home. By home, that means Australia.. They grew up there, separately of course, but they both have such similar experiences in the slang and the food they grew up eating.  Being back in Australia was a surreal experience for the both of them. They spent so much time caught up in working, it was a relief the instant they stepped into Sydney; one that only the two of them could understand.

That is why the pair found themselves sitting on the beach together, staring out at the water. It was beginning to get dark, the sky clung with a blue color and the stars started to shimmer to make themselves known. But neither of the boys were willing to go back inside just yet. They wanted to enjoy this moment as much as possible, breathe in that salty, sweet air for as long as they could. There was a blanket of silence over the two of them. That was something they enjoyed in each other, the ability to sit in silence and not have it feel awkward. They didn’t mind the silence but enjoyed having the presence of the other person there. 

However, as they sat there, the silence was beginning to cling a little too much. Felix couldn’t help but turn to look at Chan, eyeing him for a second. Chan was still focused on the water, a hand wandering up to brush a piece of hair out of his own eyes. Felix hummed softly, weighing how he should go about breaking the silence between the two of them. Before he could fully make a decision, his body was moving and he was crawling into Chan’s lap, his eyes making contact with Chan’s. “Hi, Channie hyung.” The sunshine grin Felix was known for spread across his lips, leaning in a bit. “You should pay attention to me.” The grin turned into a pout as soon as it came, his hand wandering down Chan’s arm. He couldn’t help but notice the way his arm twitched under his fingertips, the featherlike touch burning into his skin. 

Chan chuckled softly, reaching down to take Felix’s hand and gently playing with his fingers. “You want my attention, you have it. I was just taking in the sights but I am all yours for this next week, you know that.” His hand reached over to tilt Felix’s chin upwards, eyeing his face, taking in all of the beautiful freckles that dotted themselves all over his cheeks. “Have I ever mentioned to you how beautiful you are, Lix?” His tongue darted out to lick over his own plush lips, tilting his head ever so slightly. “I’ve tried to count your freckles so many times but it feels like every time I look at them, more of them appear.” His hand went to brush over a patch of freckles, humming to himself. 

“Oh, stop it, there’s no need to be so mushy with me.” Felix rolled his eyes a bit, but the blush that settled on his cheeks basically ratted him out. He enjoyed the compliments and attention he received from Chan, every second of it. Chan was someone who made him feel like he was perfect and beautiful, every inch of him. He constantly reminded him how pretty he was, how talented he was, how much he loved his freckles and his smile. “You’re looking at me like you want to devour me, Channie…” A low chuckle passed his lips, eyeing the hungry look that crossed Chan’s face. His hand went up to run a hand through Chan’s hair, leaning in a bit to place a kiss on the others lips. His lips always felt like pillows to Felix, like when he kissed Chan, he was going to sleep. They were soft, comfortable, and safe, just like the other black haired boy was. When Felix felt Chan kiss him back,  he pressed into the kiss, shifting so that he was closer to the other, if it was possible to be any closer than he already was. There was a soft sound that came from the elder as Felix adjusted in his lap, the  touch of lips going from a soft kiss to a heated one in just moments. It felt like the beach’s temperature had gone up about twenty degrees. 

“You’re such a temptation… Do you know how tempting you are?” Chris groaned, biting into Felix’s bottom lip. “Absolutely gorgeous and digging your ass into my dick.” He rolled his eyes slightly, like he was really complaining when he enjoyed every second he spent with Felix. They very rarely got time to be alone, let alone a huge chunk of time, and this week was filled with time. It was just the two of them for once, the other members had gone off to their own hometowns or whatever trips they wanted to do. Chan and Felix went together, however. This was their chance to get away. No managers, no companies lurking over their shoulders, no crazy fans hopefully. They could kiss on this beach and get away with it, they could be Chris and Felix and not Bangchan the leader or Felix the sunshine. The elder found himself lost in thought but was quickly pulled out of it by Felix shoving his hands up his shirt. “Hey!”   
  
“What? I didn’t do anything.” Felix played innocent even as his hands wandered his toned chest. Chris worked hard to get to the shape he was in now and boy, did Felix appreciate it. His hands loved to wander amongst his chest, tracing along the lines imprinted into his abs, his fingertips finding their way up to the taller’s nipples. When his fingers brushed over Chan’s nipples, a sharp inhale came from him, shifting a little. “You’re so sensitive, Channie...” A soft giggle came from him, using one of his hands to begin twisting and playing with the right nipple. “So pretty like this.” Felix watched as Chan started to squirm underneath him, soft whimpers escaping from his lips. “Do I make you feel good, baby? Hm?” 

Chan let out a huff, giving Felix the softest of pouts before nodding. “Lixie always makes me feel good. Channie always feels so good with you.” Chan’s face was turning a particular shade of red as he spoke, clearing his throat a bit at the end of it. “Can Lixie continue to make me feel good? Want Lixie… it’s been so long.” It’s been months since Chan was able to get Felix to fuck him good and now that they had the opportunity, Chan wasn’t going to let it slip away. He wanted to be absolutely ruined by the end of the night and there were no ifs, ands or buts about that statement. 

“You’ve always been such a good boy for me, Channie. You ask so sweetly, how am I supposed to say no?” A soft grin passed Felix’s face, leaning in to give Chan a gentle kiss. It didn’t stay gentle for long as both of them were already quite worked up and it turned into a mess, a passionate, spit-fueled mess. By the time the two of them pulled away, Chan’s lips were slick with spit and drool, red from Felix having bitten into them so many times. “You look so pretty like this, baby…” Felix gently wiped some of the spit off of Chan’s lips, bringing his finger to his own lips, licking it off. “Mm.” The look on Chan’s face was worth every second he had his finger in his mouth, a look of surprise but mostly arousal. “Don’t worry, Channie. I’ll fuck you good tonight. But, I want to take my time with you. We’ve hardly had time to fuck and I just want to make you feel so good, you won’t forget this night.” He chuckled softly, leaning in to begin kissing along Chan’s jawline, licking a little bit at the end of his jaw, before continuing downwards to nip and bite into Chan’s neck. Considering they had no schedules, they were able to get away with marks, and Felix had no hesitation regarding them. He bit into as many spots as he could, taking his time to make sure the spots would end up quite dark. Everyone was going to know Chan was happily taken and someone was making him feel very good at the end of the day. “You’re pretty, Chan, but you’re even prettier all marked up like this. Did you know how pretty you are, hm?” 

Chan keened at the praise, his hand wandering up to feel the marks along his neck. “Lixie thinks I’m pretty?” He knew Felix had said it a lot before but it was still nice to hear it every time he said it. Chan didn’t hear it nearly enough he thought. “Channie’s so pretty for you, right? All yours, so pretty for Lixie. Only want to be pretty for Lixie.” Once Chan slipped into this particular state of mind, he couldn’t help but talk in third person. 

“Of course I think you’re pretty, baby. I think you’re the most beautiful man I’ve ever laid eyes on.” He chuckled softly, eyeing the marks on Chan’s neck, before shoving the man’s shirt off. “Maybe I should mark you everywhere. There won’t be a single spot you’ll look at where you won’t see reminders of me.” Felix smirked softly, leaning in and continuing his mission to mark Chan everywhere. Chan was squirming underneath Felix’s mouth, begging him to hurry up, and to touch him where he really wanted. But Felix wasn’t interested in speeding this up, he wanted to take his time with Chan. “Good boys know how to wait, Chan.” His tone was firm, cutting off Chan’s begging before he could continue. “So you will wait until I’m ready to fuck you.” With that, Felix continued onwards, finally making it to the top of Chan’s shorts. 

A soft huff escaped Chan’s lips, staring at Felix and willing him to take the shorts off, willing him to touch him in literally any way. Finally, the shorts were coming off and Chan was exposed to the cool air of the night. Felix had told him no more begging, but there was a note of need hanging at the tip of Chan’s tongue. He wanted to beg him but he also didn’t want Felix to punish him. If he got punished, there was a likelihood he wouldn’t be able to cum that night. So, he waited patiently as he was told. 

Felix sat up, tugging his own shirt and shorts off, tossing those aside into the sand next to them. “You’ve been such a good boy, Channie, don’t you think? I think you deserve a reward. You’ve patiently waited this whole time for me, let me play with you, didn’t beg not once. You’re deserving of the best reward…” Felix leaned down, tongue hitting the tip of Chan’s cock, humming softly. “Tastes so good..” He mumbled as Chan’s hips bucked upwards, a soft groan leaving his lips. The reaction only boosted Felix’s ego, continuing to lick around the tip, before letting his tongue move downwards, licking a strip down the shaft. He was treating Chan’s cock like a lollipop, licking slowly, taking in what he thought was the most delicious taste he had ever encountered. But, finally, he enveloped Chan’s cock in his mouth, beginning to bob his head up and down. 

“Felix! Lixie!” He was taken off guard by the sudden warm heat around his cock, his hips bucking upwards immediately. His moans were loud and whiny, if there were anyone on that very same beach, they could hear him from miles away. Luckily, they were alone, so it didn’t matter. Chan’s hands wandered down to disappear into Felix’s hair, tugging at the locks lightly. “Please, please, more, Felix. F-faster, need more, need-” His begging faded as he let out a low groan as Felix picked up the pace, moving his head up and down, his hand wandering up to play with Chan’s balls but also stroking the parts his mouth couldn’t exactly reach very well. Felix had an awful gag reflex and it meant that he couldn’t really take Chan all the way down like he would like, not without an awful lot of prodding, at least. 

Chan couldn’t resist though, he had to fuck Felix’s mouth, he needed to be even deeper in his mouth. He was aware of Felix’s god awful gag reflex, but his brain was thinking with his dick, and not with logic. So his fingertips gripped tighter on Felix’s hair, making him pause his movements, and started to move his hips upwards. They had made this work a few times, it just took a lot of relaxing on Felix’s part. Chan could feel Felix gagging and coughing around his dick, his eyes streaming tears at this point. But Chan kept going, fucking into Felix’s mouth, loud groans leaving his mouth. “F-Felix- I’m gonna cum, gonna cum, want to cum on your pretty face-” And with that, he pulled out of the younger man’s mouth, releasing all over Felix’s mouth as the younger tried his best to catch his breath. 

After a few moments of the both of them sitting there, catching their breath, mostly Felix just trying to breathe once again. Felix licked around his lips, swallowing what he could reach of Chan’s cum, before his eyes narrowed at Chan. “What the fuck was that for?” He gently hit his arm, huffing softly. “You know my gag reflex is awful. Did you want me to possibly puke on your dick? Asshole...” But there was no real anger in Felix’s voice, they had done this before, playing with Felix’s ability to breathe, cutting off oxygen. He knew if he wasn’t into it, he could’ve used the safeword. His hand went up to wipe the rest of the cum off of his face, forcing the cum into Chan’s mouth. “My revenge plan.” He laughed softly as Chan’s eyes widened but swallowed the cum quickly. 

“‘M sorry, Lix… I got all caught up in the feeling of your mouth. But, something tells me you enjoyed it as much as I did.” He chuckled softly, leaning in to give Felix a light kiss. “Now… how about you fuck me on this beach?” He mumbled against Felix’s lips before turning so he’s on his hands and knees, wiggling his ass. 

Felix’s hand came down and slapped his ass, rolling his eyes. “You just came and you’re already thinking about my dick in your ass. How cute. I gotta go run in and get the lube. Behave while I’m gone, okay? Don’t touch yourself.” He popped off of the ground, quickly going inside to search for the lube. 

Chan was all too aware of the fact that he was naked on a beach with his ass sticking in the air. He was just lucky it was night time, there was a likelihood no one could see him in the dark. But as he sat there, he noticed he could hear a car pulling up in the distance. Who could that be? The only people that knew about Felix’s beach house were the members and the company. But, he decided to ignore it, figuring it was just a patron trying to use the beach. It didn’t necessarily mean anything… that was until he heard footsteps heading towards him, and then someone speaking up. 

“Chan hyung?” It was Hyunjin’s voice, cutting into the silence of the night. “Chan? Are you…” As he closed in, he saw Chan in a way he had never seen before, and truthfully never thought he would. Chan was naked, ass up, and covered in sweat and spit. “I.. clearly have awful timing, oh my god.”    
  
Chan moved with a quickness, grabbing his pants off of the sand, covering himself with them as he sat back down on the towel he had spread on the floor. “Hyunjin, what are you doing here? Aren’t you supposed to be in Korea??” He was frankly quite embarrassed, his cheeks painted a dark red. As if the moment couldn’t get any worse, Felix stepped out of the house, lube in hand. “Chan, I got the lube- Hyunjin?” He cut off as he stepped closer, his eyes widening as he realized he was very much naked and hard. His hands quickly went to cover himself. 

“Jinnie, what are you doing here?” Felix was clearly surprised, Chan mumbling something about how he had asked the same exact question. “You’re supposed to be at home, it’s late.” This might possibly be the most awkward situation they had ever found themselves in. 

“I wanted to surprise you. Join you on your Australia trip, I missed it…” He coughed softly, pointing trying very hard to ignore that the two of them were naked behind their failed attempts to cover up. “I didn’t… expect that you would be… doing whatever you were doing when I got here.” He shifted a bit, also trying not to make it obvious that there was a little tent in his pants. Did he expect it? No. Was it kind of hot? Yes. He wasn’t an idiot, they were both attractive men. “I can go if you’d like me to, I don’t really know where I’d go.” He mumbled softly, shifting a bit. “But I’ll find somewhere else to go while you guys finish up?” The question ended with a soft squeak, cursing at himself for not being able to remain neutral. 

Felix and Chan exchanged a look before Felix stopped Hyunjin from leaving, grabbing onto his wrist. “You don’t have to leave, Hyunjin. Besides…” A faint knowing grin came onto his mouth, his hand wandering down to cup the obvious tent in his jeans. “I don’t think you really want to leave, do you? Why don’t you come inside? We can make adjustments to our plans to include you, if you want to, of course.” A soft whine bubbled out of Hyunjin’s lips before he nodded, following Felix inside the house. 

Chan quickly caught on to the change of plans, grabbing all of their stuff off of the beach before trailing behind the two boys. He quickly tossed the clothes and towels into a basket, catching up with Felix and Hyunjin in the bedroom. Chan watched for a moment as Felix backed Hyunjin onto the bed, Hyunjin looking up at Felix with a slight bit of fear but clear arousal, as his pupils were blown. Felix already had the boy backed into a corner, looking at Hyunjin like he was a delicious chew toy. “You look so good today, Hyunjin… It’s like you were planning on getting fucked.” His hand quickly went to unbutton Hyunjin’s shirt, tugging that off. “Do you want this, Hyunjin? I need your explicit consent.” He leaned in and bit at his bottom lip, keeping eye contact with the elder boy. “You can say no, you can back out at any point, I won’t stop you. Tell me what you want, pretty.” 

Hyunjin hesitated for only a moment, before making his decision. “Felixie, I want you.” He whined softly, arching his back as Felix slipped his hand into Hyunjin’s pants. “W-Want Channie too, come here, Channie.” A small grin passed his lips as the eldest of the three lit up, finally getting some attention and quickly heading over to the bed. 

“Hi, pretty.” Chan leaned in and gave Hyunjin a soft kiss, gently running his hand through his hair. “Thank you for letting Channie and Lixie play with you.. You’re very pretty and we want to have all kinds of fun with you, hm?” Not too much earlier was Chan feeling quite subby, but now he wanted nothing more than to break Hyunjin under him. “I was thinking… Felix, pay attention.” Felix had tucked Hyunjin’s pants off, already putting the taller’s cock in his mouth, before glancing up at his name. 

“I was thinking what if Hyunjin rides my cock and you can fuck me.” A sharp inhale came from Hyunjin, watching as Felix’s face went through several emotions, the youngest of the three nodding. “What do you think about that, Jinnie? Hm?” Chan brushed his blonde hair out of Hyunjin’s face, eyeing his face to see any glimpses of discomfort. 

Hyunjin needed only one second to think about it before he quickly nodded. “Please. I-I want that, want to feel hyung’s cock, let me feel your cock in me.” He was rambling, needy already. It had been awhile since Hyunjin had done anything with anyone and he was feeling very needy, his hands reaching out to tug Chan into a deep kiss, biting at the elder’s lip. “Let me ride you, Channie please, please, please-”   
  
Chan cut off the begging with a finger on his lips, chuckling softly. “Don’t worry, baby, you’ll get it. There’s no need to beg.” He placed a gentle kiss on the taller’s lips, gesturing at Felix to adjust the position so that Chan was laying on his back and both Felix and Hyunjin hovering over him. “Hyunjin, how do you feel about prepping yourself while Felix preps me? Do you think you can do it alone or do you need help?” He grabbed the bottle of lube from earlier, handing it to Felix, who coated his fingers. The youngest of the three rubbed his fingers together a bit, warming the lube up before he gently prodded at Chan’s hole, earning a sharp gasp. 

Hyunjin grabbed the bottle without even answering Chan’s question, covering his own fingers. He turned so he could watch the way Felix prodded at Chan’s hole, wanting to go at the same speed as him. “This is a nice view you’re giving me, Jinnie.” Chan groaned softly as he watched Hyunjin’s hole work to conform to the feeling of his fingers prodding it, biting at his bottom lip. “Fucking gorgeous…” He mumbled, grabbing at Hyunjin’s ass before a loud moan came from him as Felix pushed in a third finger. “L-Lixie, please, you feel so good. F-Faster, harder, please.”

A deep chuckle came from the youngest, picking up the pace with his fingers. He was searching for a very specific spot, but watching as Hyunjin attempted to push a third finger into himself, taking note of how Hyunjin tried so hard to follow what he was doing. “You’re cute, Hyunjin.” His voice was ragged, deep with wanting. It was the kind of voice Hyunjin had only heard from him on stage. But suddenly, Felix found it, and Chan let out this choked, high-pitched whine. 

“P-Please, I need you inside, Felix. I’m going to cum if you don’t stop, need you inside first. Want your dick in me, Felix, please!” His voice was getting more high-pitched the more Felix prodded at his sweet spot. “Are you sure you’re ready, Channie?” He was just teasing at this point, pulling his fingers out slowly. He looked up at Hyunjin who was fucking himself fervently with his own fingers, getting off on the sounds Chan made. “Hyunjin.” His tone was firm, making Hyunjin stop in his tracks, looking at the shorter of the two. 

“Yes, Lixie?” He blinked, a look of confusion on his face. “Remove your fingers. You’re ready, right? You wanna take your hyung’s cock, don’t you?” Hyunjin quickly nodded, pulling out his fingers so quickly, it almost hurt. It was clear how eager he was, and both Chan and Felix took a moment to coo over how cute he was. “Come on then, sit on hyung’s cock. He’s waiting, waiting so patiently for you, Hyunjinnie.” The taller of them moved to sit over Chan’s cock, taking Chan’s hand in his before he sank down on the elder’s cock. Chan was thick, he filled Hyunjin up so fucking well, he wanted to just sit there for as long as he could. The way he stretched Hyunjin out was so fucking delicious, it was a feeling he hadn’t felt in far too long. 

“Feels so good, hyung...” Hyunjin mumbled softly, squeezing at Chan’s hand lightly. “You feel so good, you fill me up so nice. So big…” He was seemingly lost in his own world, his mouth open and eyes closed. They had barely begun and Hyunjin was already in a state of bliss. 

With that, Felix decided it was time to push into Chan, earning the prettiest of groans from the older. “So tight, Channie. It’s been too long since I’ve fucked you good, hm?” Chan was overwhelmed, to say the least. Hyunjin was fucking  _ tight  _ and squeezing around his cock so nicely, but then there was Felix’s big dick pushing its way into his ass. It took all of Chan’s self-control to not cum in Hyunjin’s ass right then and there. “Fuck, you both need to move, please. You’re suffocating me.” He pushed out the words, letting out a relieved sigh as Hyunjin finally began to move, his hands dropping onto Chan’s chest. 

“Hyung, you feel so good, so good.” He had started to bounce on Chan’s cock, his dancer thighs helping provide the strength he needed to keep this up. As soon as Hyunjin had started moving,  so did Felix, pushing back into Chan’s heat. He began to fuck into him with slow thrusts, soft pants escaping from his mouth. Chan was so tight, it was intoxicating, it was like Chan was trying to keep him in with all of his strength. He was surrounded by that tight, warm heat and it was the most addictive thing Felix had ever experienced. Both Hyunjin and Felix had started off slow, testing the waters, but Chan was begging them to speed up. So, they did. Felix started pounding into the eldest’s hole, the sound of skin slapping began to bubble up into the room. 

Hyunjin had sped up his movements, bouncing up and down with all of his force, his head hung back. His mouth was still wide open, his eyes closed and brows furrowed, his face streaked with sweat and spit. He was quiet at times but would let out the loudest moans every time he hit his own prostate. Doing this on his own, he was having a hard time hitting his spot with every thrust, he was barely grazing it at this point. “Channie, please.” He let out a loud whine. “I need your help, please help me.” His voice was fucked, he could barely speak at this point. 

Chan’s hands reached down to take a hold of Hyunjin’s hips, helping to guide him to the right spot. He was helping move Hyunjin up and down, assisting with increasing his speed, and seemingly hitting his prostate each and every time considering the way Hyunjin kept mewling, scratching and gripping at Chan’s thighs. Hyunjin was sure he was going to come at any second with the way Chan was hitting his prostate dead on, the speed having increased. “Channie, I’m gonna cum, let me cum let me cum, please.” He was going to burst at any second, he could feel the way the knot was untangling in his stomach. 

Chan groaned softly, feeling the way Hyunjin was clenching around his dick. It was so tight and he was gripping onto Chan’s cock with what felt like his entire strength. “Ask Felix.” He groaned softly, his eyebrows furrowed but his eyes wide open as he watched the way Hyunjin worked himself, a soft disgruntled huff coming from him before Hyunjin quickly asked Felix, begging to be able to cum. 

All Felix gave was a soft nod, looking Hyunjin in his eyes as the taller of them finally released, with a loud whiny moan. He couldn’t hold back any longer, his cum springing out onto Felix’s chest and on the bed. There was so much of it, it was seemingly everywhere. But as soon as Hyunjin had tired out and went to stop, Chan’s hands gripped at his hips, continuing to maneuver Hyunjin on his cock as Felix didn’t let up on the pounding in Chan’s tight, wet hole. 

Chan groaned out, his nails digging into Hyunjin’s hips, definitely leaving marks that were going to last. “I’m gonna cum, gonna cum in Jinnie’s hole, going to fill him up, please, want to fill him up.” And with that, Chan seemingly burst, his cum shooting into Hyunjin’s ass, filling him to the brim. Hyunjin groaned softly at the feeling, he was so full, in every pleasurable way. 

“Well, this just isn’t fair, is it?” Felix huffed softly. He hadn’t cum yet, his hips picking up the pace as he pointed into Chan, the elder quickly becoming sensitive. There were soft whines coming from Chan, his body shaking with sensitivity. It was the second time the older had cum and Felix wasn’t letting up. “Please, Lixie, cum in me. Please, remind me who I belong to, fill me up.” He moaned loudly as Felix finally came in him, a soft groan escaping Felix as he moved his hips to ride out the orgasm. They were all spent and covered in cum, soft panting coming each boy as they tried to come back to planet Earth.

The first one to say something was Felix, just a soft “wow” passing his lips, as he leaned in to give Hyunjin a gentle kiss. “You were very pretty and very good, Hyunjinnie.” He glanced down at Chan who was seemingly already slipping into sleep. “Come on, Jinnie. Let’s pull off.” He helped Hyunjin off of Chan, before himself pulling out. Cum seeped out of both Hyunjin and Chan, leaking onto the sheets, and Felix was covered in Hyunjin’s cum. “We need to clean up.” Felix chuckled softly, pushing himself off of the bed before reaching over to help Hyunjin off of the bed. “Let’s just clean up together and we’ll have to help Chan together, okay? His orgasms tend to be quite intense and he’s already came twice…” Hyunjin nodded, following Felix into the bathroom as the two of them stepped into the shower, quickly cleaning off the two of them, Felix helping to get the cum out of Hyunjin. “You were very good for us, Hyunjinnie. You did really well for Chan and I know he’d say the same thing as well, okay?”

Hyunjin’s face lit up at the compliment, leaning in for a kiss from Felix, humming against his lips. “Thank you, Lixie. For... everything tonight.” He was sheepish, his cheeks turning red but seemingly very grateful. “Let’s go help Chan.” He got out of the shower, getting himself dried off and putting his shirt back on, at least. Both Felix and Hyunjin left the bathroom, heading over to get Chan to leave the bed, helping him up. 

Chan mumbled something, leaning onto Felix more than Hyunjin. “Don’t... Want to lose the cum.” He whined softly, Felix’s eyebrow raising. “How about I get you your favorite plug, baby? You can still clean up the rest of you in the shower though.” Felix went into their drawer, finding the prettiest jeweled plug, gently parting Chan’s ass and sliding the plug in slowly. “There you go, baby. Let’s go wash you off anyways.” The two helped him into the shower, washing him off quickly, and then helping him back to the bed. 

Felix laid him out on the bed. “I’ll be right back, okay?” Hyunjin nodded as he curled into Chan’s side, the youngest of the three disappearing into the house, coming back with snacks and water. He gave Hyunjin a bottle of water and a bag of cookies before sitting by Chan, having to force him to drink the water and at least eat one cookie. “If you eat this, you can go to sleep, Channie. I promise.” Chan conceded, drinking the water and the cookie, before turning to curl up under the blankets and doze off. 

“You can stay with us, Hyunjinnie. Sleep with us? Stay for cuddles?” Felix glanced up at the taller who had finished his snack. “Good, because I’m tired.” Felix chuckled softly, the rest of the boys crawling into bed and curling up against each other before quickly falling into a steady sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! If you think of anything else I should tag, let me know.  
> Either way, leave kudos or comment, let me know what you thought!  
> follow me @LLNOKITTY


End file.
